Par correspondance
by Tommaso
Summary: Suite d'Echec & Mat ; à l'approche de Noël, bien des années après les évènements qui marquèrent un tournant dans leur liaison, John et Sherlock ne délaissent pas leurs petits rituels.


Je reçois encore très souvent des commentaires de personnes qui lisent Echec & Mat. Je vous remercie énormément : cette fiction était l'une de celles que j'appréciais le plus même si, en la relisant, je la trouve imparfaite et pas tant aboutie que ça ! Cependant, mes doutes s'envolent quand je reçois l'un ou l'autre mot sympathique.

A l'approche de Noël, avec huit ou neuf mois de retard, une très courte fiction qui renoue, le temps de quelques lignes, avec l'univers et les vies d'Holmes, de Watson, ce qu'elles étaient devenues à l'issue d'Echec et Mat. Merci à vous, merci beaucoup !

* * *

Observant Rose qui apprêtait Henry, son plus jeune frère, pour soulager sa pauvre mère qui, bataillant avec Samson, capitula presque de lui nouer son bonnet, John ressentit une brusque vague de bonheur. Sa famille était là, au grand complet, pour ce dîner en ville gracieusement offert par un client prétendument anonyme. Oh, en réalité, il n'y avait point de Monsieur William Blunt, souffrant de consomption, miraculeusement sauvé de ses talents de praticien, non. Mary avait cependant gobé l'affaire, ou poliment prétendu que c'était le cas, se réjouissant avec retenue de cette soirée fastueuse dans l'un des restaurants de la ville.

L'enveloppe imprimée d'encre bleu nuit et remplie de plusieurs billets, John avait escorté sa petite famille jusqu'à l'établissement cossu du centre de Londres. S'amusant de la mine ébahie de Rose, onze ans, lorsqu'un serveur lui ôta son manteau, il la suivit précieusement, avançant d'un pas lent jusqu'à la table réservée au nom de la famille Watson. Balançant ses escarpins vernis, sagement postée sur sa chaise, la jeune fille ausculta le moindre détail : les bougies crépitantes des chandeliers, les effluves appétissants de la cuisine et les accents nobles de la clientèle, la demoiselle enregistra la moindre information comme un précieux souvenir. Veillant à ce que Samson se tienne bien, elle lui prodigua un bref cours de bonnes manières qui enchanta l'un des serveurs. Tout comme sa mère, sa fille était brillante et rayonnante, glissa l'homme d'âge mûr, adressant un sourire contenu et un regard lourd de sens au médecin.

Baissant immédiatement les yeux, Watson reporta son attention sur le verre de très bon vin qu'il sirota, observant du coin de l'œil les mimiques attendrissantes de son dernier né. D'une main aimante, Mary essuya les lèvres du bambin, et trouva toute l'attention de son mari, lui offrant une nouvelle démonstration de sa bienveillance et de sa compréhension :  
- Le serveur est particulièrement attentionné. Vous devriez le remercier à l'issue de ce repas, John, reprit-elle tout à fait innocemment et d'une façon évasive, se consacrant à la dégustation de sa crème brûlée. Et ce dessert est tout bonnement divin !

Gênée de cette manifestation, elle replia sa fine main devant ses lèvres pincées et rougit, visiblement désolée de l'excentricité dont elle venait de faire preuve :  
- Pardonnez-moi, John.

Son sourire la rassura immédiatement : cette femme était délicieusement naturelle. Jouant nerveusement avec sa cuillère, il compta les interminables minutes de convenance qu'il s'imposa, patientant que ses enfants et sa douce épouse achèvent leur plat. Toussotant, la respiration haletante, il se dressa d'un bond lorsque celle-ci l'incita, d'un discret signe de la tête, à rejoindre le comptoir en bois précieux. Concentré, le serveur alignait les billes d'un boulier, griffonnant de son écriture élancée le montant d'une addition :  
- Puis-je vous aider, Monsieur ? S'enquit, sans relever la tête, l'étrange personnage.  
- Vous pouvez m'aider, répondit clairement le médecin, sans aucune hésitation possible. Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

La fine moustache épousa le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres rougies du serveur. Déposant le stylo-plume, il tendit le feuillet à l'un de ses camarades. Joignant à cette requête quelques détails, il s'excusa auprès de lui :  
- L'un de nos clients réclame le fumoir.

Ahuri, l'associé lut brièvement le papier, haussant finalement un sourcil et laissant une observation mourir dans le fracas des couverts et de la vaisselle qui se nettoyaient derrière eux :  
- Mais nous n'avons pas de fumoir ici…

Trop tard, la lourde double-porte des vestiaires se referma.

* * *

Ôtant son faux-nez, Holmes souleva doucement le postiche qui garnissait ses joues asséchées par la colle de fabrication maison. A quelques pas de lui, entourés de manteaux en fourrure, cannes serties ou précieuses étoles, Watson se mordit la lèvre :  
- Il y avait un petit temps que nous ne nous étions plus vus.

Grimaçant, frottant l'irritation qui laissa de larges marques rouges sur ses joues mal rasées, Sherlock haussa un sourcil, naturellement arrogant et nonchalant :  
- Et ? Le temps change-t-il tant de choses, en fin de compte ?

Oui, étouffa Watson, observant de ses yeux humides le moindre détail du visage qu'il avait tant aimé. Non, bien sûr, le temps ne pouvait changer les sentiments. Pas les réels, les plus purs et les plus forts : c'était tout bonnement impossible. En revanche, se permit John, même les plus beaux êtres subissent les affres des années qui défilent :  
- Vous avez changé. Ce regard… Ces rides. Vous avez changé.

Les dents serrées, Holmes l'observa vainement, ne sachant quoi retirer de cette brève déclaration. Des lueurs tremblaient dans les prunelles claires de son ancien acolyte, cependant ses derniers mots lui amenèrent une certaine amertume. Piqué au vif, le fier détective le gratifia d'un regard en coin :  
- Je change, quelle surprise ! Vous aussi, après tout, Docteur !  
- Je vous trouve mieux comme cela, mon très cher ami.

Un silence s'éternisa : les deux complices se firent violence, refusant de franchir les deux, trois pas qui les séparaient. Ils ne le pouvaient pas, ils se l'étaient jurés par des dizaines, des centaines de lettres et de missives. L'instant appela à être écourté : de l'autre côté de l'épaisse porte, des voix grondaient, réclamant le service du serveur absent.  
- Vos enfants sont merveilleux.  
- Je vous remercie, Holmes. Pour eux, et pour le cadeau.  
- Ca, un cadeau ? Il est ridicule ! Attendez donc-  
- Attendre quoi ? Répondez, mon vieux !

Le sourire indéchiffrable du détective clôtura l'énigme : John n'en saurait pas plus. Pas aujourd'hui, sous-entendait les yeux qui se roulèrent, refusant de répondre aux dernières interrogations soulevées par le médecin.  
- Patience, mon ami. Patience. Ne vous ai-je donc pas appris cela, au moins ?

Oh si, songea Watson, la curiosité prenant le pas sur la tristesse de ces retrouvailles écourtées. La patience, oui, ainsi que mil manières de fracturer une serrure, la fabrication d'une composition qui révélait l'encre invisible et bien d'autres choses.  
Se séparant à contrecœur, Holmes posa deux doigts sur le bouton de porte, se forçant à sauver les apparences. Replaçant ses attributs, il caressa le postiche soyeux :  
- Le temps peut me changer. Mais il ne changera rien à l'attention que je vous porte, mon vieil ami. Embrassez Mary et les enfants de la part de l'Oncle mystère. A une prochaine fois. Le destin n'a pas réellement besoin de nous forcer la main, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Déchargeant Mary du poids conséquent que constituait Henry, les yeux fermés et la bouche babillant un flot de paroles dans son sommeil, John traversa les derniers mètres qui les séparait de la calèche et du perron de leur demeure londonienne. Une certaine impatience naissait chez lui, parallèlement à la peur de connaître une déception, de s'attendre à une surprise qui ne serait guère là.

Pénétrant dans la salle de séjour, ce furent les cris des deux autres enfants qui le soulagèrent : ce qu'il attendait plus que tout était bel et bien là, déposé sous le sapin décoré par les mains habiles de sa progéniture. Plusieurs paquets aux emballages colorés, entourés d'une grossière corde en soie jaune, attendaient d'être dilapidés par des doigts minuscules.

Partageant un regard confus avec Mary, il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux pièces voisines : personne. A quoi s'attendait-il ? Holmes ne supportait pas d'être démasqué. L'entrevue de cette soirée avait dû largement lui suffire pour quelques mois, au moins.  
- John, comment a-t-il pu ? La porte était fermée ! Il était bien là, au restaurant, n'est-ce pas ? Votre ami est tout bonnement impossible, souffla-t-elle, déballant le propre présent qui contenait une bouteille finement ciselée. Pressant la poire du flacon, elle salua la douceur du parfum fruité qui en résulta. Mais il a du goût, au moins.

Partageant ours en peluche et voiturette en bois, les garçons rirent aux éclats en déchirant les lambeaux de papiers. De son côté, Rose étudiait avec attention le coffret luxueux d'un nécessaire de calligraphie. La future petite institutrice de la famille tomba en adoration devant les plumes, les buvards et les encriers, manipulant précieusement les objets.

De son côté, John tassa le minuscule paquet qui lui était destiné dans l'une de ses poches. Personne ne lui posa de question sur son présent : les enfants jouaient et piaillaient en chœur. Quant à Mary, elle comprit qu'il n'y avait aucune information à retirer de cette nouvelle manifestation du grand Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Allumant une bougie qu'il plaça près de l'échiquier qui garnissait son bureau, John déposa le paquet, l'étudiant sous toutes ses coutures. Rompant finalement le ruban de la pointe aiguisée de son coupe-papier, il déplia doucement le papier rouge et or. Une boîte en bois, ridiculement fine et fragile, était décorée d'un verrou doré. Soulevant celui-ci, le médecin secoua la tête, agité d'un rire léger : non, définitivement, Holmes était impossible.

Saisissant entre son pouce et son index le premier carton, il suivit, des yeux et du cœur, l'écriture déliée :

«_ Nous ne sommes pas encore Noël, je le sais bien, mon vieux ! Considérez qu'il s'agit d'une petite avance auprès de vos femmes et de vos garçons._

_Oui, je vous entends d'ici : mais comment a-t-il pu se faufiler dans ma propre demeure ? John, enfin, je suis Sherlock Holmes, ni plus ni moins ! N'est-ce pas là un motif suffisant pour justifier les plus surprenantes et saisissantes surprises que je vous ai réservé et vous réserve encore pour de nombreuses années ?_

_Je devrai bientôt m'absenter jusqu'à Noël et ne pourrais ni vous admirer à la dérobée, ni vous écrire. Pour palier à ce triste impératif, je vous réserve un cadeau qui devrait durer jusqu'à mon retour : un calendrier, ou un ensemble de lettres qui s'en inspire. Un mot, une carte, une et une seule par jour écrite et prévue pour vous. Ne faites guère comme autrefois, lorsque vous vous gaviez des vingt-cinq friandises sur la même journée, et respectez les dates. Vous en profiterez deux fois plus._

_J'ai cru déceler dans votre regard le besoin d'être rassuré et de vous rendre compte, une fois de plus, qu'il n'y a pas une seule journée qui se passe sans que mon esprit vagabonde dans nos souvenirs et ce drôle de présent que nous écrivons, au propre comme au figuré, en correspondance._

_Enfin, rassurez-vous, mon vieil ami : je veille aux bonnes vieilles traditions. Soulevez, sans les lire, les vingt-quatre autres cartons : une boîte de chocolats s'y trouve._

_A très bientôt, mon estimé complice,_

_Sherlock Holmes. _»

Amusé, Watson déposa cette lettre sur un coin du bureau, suivant les instructions pour atteindre le minuscule écrin de gourmandises. Prêt à se régaler, John souleva doucement l'emballage et grommela : rien, pas de chocolats, pas de pralines ou de pâtes de fruit, non. Juste un mot, court et cruel, bref et bas :

« _Une boîte de chocolats, oui, mais sans chocolat ! Je veille aux traditions au moins autant qu'à votre santé : ces poignées d'amour persistent chez vous depuis le printemps dernier. Rassurez-vous pour moi : ces pralines étaient excellentes. _»

Mary ne s'était pas trompée sur ce point-là : cet homme était tout bonnement impossible. Fichu Holmes, murmura-t-il d'une voix tendre avant d'éteindre, d'un souffle, la bougie qui illuminait le plateau d'échec où trônait, côte à côte, les Rois d'ébène et d'ivoire.

**The End**.


End file.
